hetaliafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Gakuen☆Festa
Gakuen☆Festa '(学園☆フェスタ ''Gakuen☆Fesuta) jest utworem z gry '''Gakuen Hetalia Portable. Zaśpiewali ją: Daisuke Namikawa (Włochy), Hiroki Yasumoto (Niemcy) oraz Hiroki Takahashi (Japonia). Tekst piosenki (kanji) イタリア: Campanaの合図で　始まるわくわくの日々 　　　　Grissiniをかじって　教室でみんなに　Buon Giorno☆ ドイツ: 校則は厳守せよ　床にパンは散らかすな 　 　　　授業中の居眠りや 漫画などももってのほかだ 日本: 春夏秋冬　友情芽生える学び舎 　 　　　この賑わいは　とても微笑ましいです イタリア: 笑顔あつまるPiazzale ドイツ: 並び方から徹底指導！ 日本: 私はそれに従います みんな: ララ・フェスタ　夢中に☆フェスタ ドイツ: Fest イタリア: Festa 日本: 毎日が宴です イタリア: 行きたいな☆ あの子とフェスタ！ みんな: 輝け イタリア・ドイツ: 俺達の みんな: 青春！ ドイツ: ｢いいか、イタリア。 　　観客との一体化を図る為には 　　手元ばかり見ていてはだめだ！ 　　周りもよくみるように！｣ イタリア: ｢いぇっさ！ 　　うわぁ～！あの子かわいい！ 　　あっ　あそこにいる子も、あの子も～！｣ ドイツ: ｢そういう意味ではない！ 　 　　演奏に集中しろ！｣ ドイツ: こんなに世話のやける　友達など初めてだ イタリア: ｢まあまあ、あんまり怒ると、身体に悪いよ？｣ 　　　シエスタすると　気分も晴れるよ～☆ 日本: 四海兄弟　仲睦まじいやりとり 　　幾度　目にしても　飽きないものです イタリア: 盛り上がっていくよBandista ドイツ: だが一定の｢節度は守れ！｣ 日本: この眺め、実に滑稽です みんな:　ララ・フェスタ イタリア: はちゃめちゃ☆フェスタ ドイツ: Fest イタリア: Festa 日本: 愉快な学園祭 イタリア: 食べたいな☆　あの子と｢ぱ～すた～！｣ ドイツ・日本: 輝け ドイツ: 俺達の みんな: 青春！ ドイツ: ｢イタリア・・・！　もっと真面目に歌えないのか！｣ イタリア: ｢あっ　うわわ！　ごめんなさい！ 　　ギターの弦がパスタに見えてきちゃって・・・ 　　うわああああん!!!　お腹すいたよ、ボロネーゼ～！！｣ ドイツ: ｢ィィイイイタァァリイァァアア!!! 　　まだライブの途中だぞ!!!!｣ 日本: ｢落ち着いてください！ドイツさん、イタリア君！ 　　終わったら皆で食卓を囲みましょう｣ イタリア: ｢ふわああ～！　楽しみだな～！ 　　よぉおし、もうちょっと頑張ってみる～！｣ 日本: 三位一体　徒然なるまま歩む 　　　　 これから先も　どうか　御贔屓ください イタリア: 仲間が増えるPiazzale ドイツ: 挙手や会釈も徹底指導！ 日本: 間違えたなら陳謝します みんな: ララ・フェスタ 日本: 陽気にフェスタ ドイツ: Fest イタリア: Festa 日本: 毎日が宴です イタリア: 行きたいな☆　あの子とフェスタ ドイツ: そうだ、その調子だ！　｢もう一巡！｣ みんな:　ララ・フェスタ ドイツ: 真剣にフェスタ Fest イタリア: Festa 日本: 愉快な学園祭 イタリア: 食べたいな☆　あの子と｢ぱ～すた～！｣ ドイツ・日本: 輝け イタリア・ドイツ: 俺達の みんな: 青春！ 青春！ 青春！ Tekst piosenki (romaji) Włochy: Campana no aizu de Hajimaru wakuwaku no hibi Grissini o kajitte Kyoushitsu de minna ni Buon Giorno☆ Niemcy: Kousoku wa genshu seyo Yuka ni PAN wa chirakasu na Jugyou-chuu no inemuri ya Manga nado mo mottenohokada Japonia: Shunkashuutou Yuujou mebaeru manabiya Kono nigiwai wa totemo hohoemashiidesu Włochy: Egao atsumaru Piazzale Niemcy: Narabikata kara tettei shidou! Japonia: Watashi wa sore ni shitagaimasu Wszyscy: RARA FESUTA muchuu ni☆FESUTA Niemcy: Fest Włochy: Festa Japonia: Mainichi ga utagedesu Włochy: Ikitai na☆ano ko to FESUTA! Wszyscy: Kagayake Włochy & Niemcy: Ore-tachi no Wszyscy: Seishun! Niemcy: "Ii ka, Itaria. Kankyaku to no ittaika o hakaru tame ni wa Temoto bakari mite ite wa dameda! Mawari mo yoku miru you ni!" Włochy: "IESSA~ Uwaa~! Ano ko kawaii! Aa asoko ni iru ko mo, ano ko mo~!" Niemcy: "Sou iu imi de wa nai!!! Ensou ni shuuchuu shiro!" Niemcy: Konna ni sewa no yakeru Tomodachi nado hajimeteda Włochy: "Maa maa, anmari okoru to, karada ni warui yo?" SHIESUTA suruto kibun mo hareru yo~☆ Japonia: Shikaikeitei Naka mutsumajii yaritori Iku-tabi me ni shite mo akinai monodesu Włochy: Moriagatte iku yo Bandista Niemcy: Daga ittei no "Setsudo wa mamore!" Japonia: Kono nagame, jitsuni kokkeidesu Wszyscy: RARA FESUTA Włochy: Hachamecha☆FESUTA Niemcy: Fest Włochy: Festa Japonia: Yukaina gakuen-sai Włochy: Tabetai na☆ano ko to "PA~SUTA~!" Niemcy & Japonia: Kagayake Niemcy: Ore-tachi no Wszyscy: Seishun! Niemcy: "Itaria...! Motto majime ni utaenai no ka!" Włochy: "Aa uwaa! Gomenasai! GITAA no gen ga PASUTA ni miete ki chatte... Uwaaaaan! Onaka suita yo, BORONEEZEEEE" Niemcy: "IIIIITAAARIIIAAAA!!! Mada RAIBU no tochuuda zo!!!!" Japonia: "Ochitsuite kudasai! Doitsu-san, Itaria-kun! Owattara minna de shokutaku o kakomimashou" Włochy: "Fuwaaa~! Tanoshimida na~ Yoooshi, mou chotto ganbatte miru~!" Japonia: Sanmiittai Tsurezure naru mama ayumu Korekara saki mo douka go-hiiki kudasai Włochy: Nakama ga fueru Piazzale Niemcy: Kyoshu ya eshaku mo tettei shidou! Japonia: Machigaetanara chinsha shimasu Wszyscy: RARA FESUTA Japonia: Youki ni FESUTA Niemcy: Fest Włochy: Festa J'aponia:' Mainichi ga utagedesu Włochy: Ikitai na☆ano ko to FESUTA! Niemcy: Souda, sono choushida! "Mou ichi-jun!!!" Wszyscy: RARA FESUTA Niemcy: '''Shinken ni fesuta Fest '''Włochy: Festa Japonia: Yukaina gakuen-sai Włochy: Tabetai na☆ano ko to "PA~SUTA~!" Niemcy & Japonia: Kagayake Włochy & Niemcy: Ore-tachi no Wszyscy: Seishun! Seishun! Seishun! Tłumaczenie Włochy: '''Na sygnał dzwonka Ekscytacja, która rozpoczyna się codziennie Gryząc GrissiniWłoskie paluszki. Mówię Buon giorno(wł.) Dzień dobry. wszystkim w klasie '''Niemcy: '''Przestrzegając sztywnie szkolnych zasad Nie nakrusz tym chlebem na podłogę Spanie lub czytanie mangi jest wykluczone w czasie lekcji '''Japonia: Przez wszystkie pory roku Przyjaźń zaczęła rosnąć w tej szkole Ten zgiełk tak bardzo raduje serce Włochy: Piazzale(wł.) Rynek., który powoduje uśmiech Niemcy: Od uformowania rzędu będę was surowo uczył Japonia: A ja będę to naśladować Wszyscy: Lala festaImpreza. Niemcy: Fest Włochy: Festa Japonia: Każdy dzień jest imprezą Włochy: Chcę iść na festę z tą dziewczyną Wszyscy: '''Zabłyszcz '''Niemcy & Włochy: '''Nasza '''Wszyscy: '''Młodości! '''Niemcy: Słuchaj, Włochy! Jeśli chcesz być jednością z publicznością Nie możesz patrzeć tylko na swoje ręce! Musisz także rozglądać się naokoło! Włochy: Tak, kapitanie! Wow, ta dziewczyna jest bardzo słodka! Och, ta dziewczyna też! I tamta! Niemcy: Nie to miałem na myśli! Skup się na muzyce! Niemcy: '''Nigdy nie miałem takiego przyjaciela jak ty, co przysparzałby mi tyle kłopotów '''Włochy: '''Już, już. Zbytnia złość zaszkodzi twojemu zdrowiu Poczujesz się radośnie, gdy zrobisz sobie siestę! '''Japonia: '''Braterstwo całego świata. To harmonijna wymiana słów Nie znudzę się tym, mimo że widzę to wiele razy '''Włochy: Impreza rozkręca się coraz bardziej, BandistaMuzyk (prawdopodobnie). Niemcy: Ale zachowaj pewien umiar! Japonia: '''Ta scena jest taka zabawna '''Wszyscy: Lala festa Włochy: Nonsens☆Festa Niemcy: Fest Włochy: Festa Japonia: Przyjemna szkolna festa Włochy: Chciałbym zjeść pastę z tą dziewczyną Niemcy & Japonia: '''Zabłyszcz '''Niemcy: '''Nasza '''Wszyscy: '''Młodości! '''Niemcy: "Włochy...! Nie możesz śpiewać trochę poważniej?!" Włochy: '''"Ach, och, przepraszam! Przepraszam, struny od gitary zaczęły wyglądać jak pasta... Uwaaaaaaan! Jestem głodny, Bolognese!!" '''Niemcy: "Włoooooochyyyyyyy!!! Wciąż jesteśmy w środku live'a!!!!" Japonia: "Proszę, uspokójcie się, Niemcy-san, Włochy-kun Usiądziemy przy stole pełnym jedzenia, gdy tylko skończymy." Włochy: '''"Waaaa~! Nie mogę się doczekać! Okej! Będę pracować jeszcze bardziej!" '''Japonia: Spotykamy się wszyscy razem i pozwalamy prowadzić się przez los Proszę, zajmij się nami Włochy: '''Coraz więcej i więcej uczniów dołącza do nas na Piazzale '''Niemcy: '''Będę surowo uczył od sztuk walki aż po właściwe przemowy '''Japonia: '''Przeproszę, jeśli to złe '''Wszyscy: La la la festa Japonia: Wszyscy są w dobrym humorze, festa Niemcy: Fest Włochy: Festa Japonia: Każdego dnia festa Włochy: Chciałbym pójść na festę z tą dziewczyną Niemcy: Tak, o to chodzi! "Jeszcze raz!" Wszyscy: La la la festa Niemcy: Wszyscy skupiają się na feście Fest Włochy: Festa Japonia: Bardzo przyjemna festa Włochy: Chciałbym zjeść pastę~ z tą dziewczyną! '''Niemcy & Japonia: '''Zabłyszcz '''Niemcy & Włochy: '''Nasza '''Wszyscy: '''Młodości! Młodości! Młodości! Kategoria:Utwory Kategoria:Teksty piosenek Kategoria:Włochy Kategoria:Niemcy Kategoria:Japonia Kategoria:Piosenka